Falling In Love
by Team M
Summary: “Somewhere... I fell in love with him,” she confessed. Falling in love is never easy, but every love has a story. And this was their's.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in that small high school where everyone knew each other. It was one of those places where if there was a new kid, everyone knew about them. There were cliques, and friendships, and drama, but mostly it was all 360 students having a good time. Well, other than the learning.

In this small high school though, we're only focusing on one certain clique. They weren't the goth clique, or emo, or losers, they really didn't have a particular name. Most in the school would call them popular, but they never considered themselves popular. But, I guess that's for you to decide. Let's just start the story, shall we?

* * *

"Where's Miley?" Demi asked, her body halting at the table. She was out of breath from her running. The group of people shrugged their shoulders looking around the table at each other for an answer. Nick wasn't there either, so that gave them all a clue to who she was with. "Ugh, I need her."

"Why?" Selena eyed her suspiciously. Miley wasn't Demi's best friend. Demi belonged to her and she planned to keep it that way. Selena was Demi's best friend and vise-versa. The thought of having to share her gave Selena goosebumps.

"Because, Selena. I just do, okay? We pulled a prank and people know it was us," she panted.

"Told you if you kept TPing you'd get caught," Taylor lectured, her blue eyes rolling to the back of the lids. "But did you listen, no. All you did was continue to ignore my great advi-"

"It wasn't TPing We put a stinkbag in a classroom before it started," she smiled deviously until she watched the lunchroom doors open and the principal motion her over. "When I do find her, she is so dead," she sighed before once again starting to sprint away, running out the opposite doors the principal just walked in.

**F a l l i n g I n L o v e . . . **

Miley sat in the corner of an abandoned hall, watching the boy across from her. His curls bounced, and he was wearing a new Aeropostale shirt that Miley had never seen on him before. His cologne filled the hall, but it was her newest favorite scent.

He munched on his PB&J sandwich with a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos that his mother had packed while Miley ate her own turkey sandwich with seedless grapes.

"Why are we out here again?"

"Because we haven't gotten Miley-Nicky time in three days," he answered her honestly. For Miley and Nick best friends was an understatement. They weren't even brother and sister – they were closer. They both liked it that way too

"Aw, did you miss me?" she cooed.

"Of course I did, Mi. How could I not? You're amazing."

She felt herself blushing from flatter. "Sure, I guess.... you're not so bad yourself."

Nick rolled his eyes at how modest she was. He tilted her head up to face him. "Don't underestimate yourself, Miles. You're the coolest person I know, and whoever wants to contradict that has to deal with me."

"Thanks," she grinned, finding herself incredibly shy all of the sudden. She pursed her lips together, trying to hid her blush with her hair.

"H-"

"Miley!" Demi slid in the hallway out of breath. Miley looked away from Nick down the hall. Her heart drowned in disappointment. For the past three days she had hardly talked to Nick at all, and now that they finally had the chance it was interrupted.

Nick smiled at her in full understanding. "Tomorrow. Same time, same place. Got it?"

Miley got up, gathering her trash until he told her to forget it. He'd throw it away with his stuff. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"What were you two doing?" Demi asked while they were running off.

"I believe you two are caught," a voice boomed from behind them, not letting Miley get a chance to answer. They sighed, facing the principle.

"Hey, Mr. Hudson. How are you today?" Miley asked sweetly.

The tall muscular man sighed. "Not today, Miley..."

* * *

Now, to most, this doesn't seem like a beginning of a story. And to some, I suppose it really isn't. But you, Reader, have to understand that it is. Because the beginning of every story starts unexpected. One day things are normal with your best friend, then... everything changes. For good. Or at least that's what happened with Miley Stewart.

* * *

**what can I say? first chapters are always boring. but first chapters love getting reviews :D **

**-M.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**F a l l i n g I n L o v e . . . **

Miley signed onto AIM straight after school looking on her buddy list. Instantly a box popped up. It made the automatic sound that AIM played for a new IM, as she didn't personalize her account to much. She was hardly on, anyways.

** thatjonasdude81: whoa! ur actually on?**

Miley rolled her eyes at it, but didn't hesitate to reply to Nick's sarcasm.

** smilerz42: no dip, Gray(: **

** thatjonasdude81: hey dont yell me.**

** smilerz42: haha, i'd never yell at you. yur cool(:**

** thatjonasdude81: well u kno... i try. 8D**

** thatjonasdude81: did u + dem get in trubble?**

** smilerz42: no. we put a huge stinkbag in a room which interuppted the class big time, but didn't get in trouble. of course we did, idiot! we have detention for the next week.**

** thatjonasdude81: lol. scks 4 u**

** smilerz42: big time. the school is so fricken strict. i dont get them... so whaddup with you?**

** thatjonasdude81: idk. u know debby?**

** smilerz42: Debby Ryan? **

** thatjonasdude81: ya. she asked me out 2day.**

** smilerz42: what'd you say?!**

** thatjonasdude81: idk. i havnt anserd. wut shud i say?**

** smilerz42: do you like her?**

** thatjonasdude81: i wudve told u if i did.**

** smilerz42: then i dunno, bud. do whatever. but the second you start liking someone you better breakup with her. it isn't nice to lead girlies on. I would know from Mitch ;l **

** thatjonasdude81: ik, mi. i wud nvr hurt sum1 lyk tht. **

** smilerz42: i gtg, Nicky. Dad needs me to help Noah with her homework. textt meeeee(:**

** thatjonasdude81: will do. love you, mi. have fun adding :D **

** smilerz42: love you too. I'll try btw, but it might be hard ): **

** _smilerz42 has signed out._**

Nick shook his head, gently laughing while he stared at his computer. This girl that he called his best friend amused him so much sometimes that he was sure it wouldn't be too long until she found that Prince Charming she had made so many poems and stories about. Then, he went over the conversation again - just to have a laugh.

**F a l l i n g I n L o v e . . .  
**

"You guys going to the party?" Emily asked in a fiveway phone conference later that night. **(A/N: It's possible. I've done it.) **It was combined with Emily, Taylor, Demi, Miley, and Mandy gossiping about random things one of them knew about.

"Nope," Miley was the first to answer the question.

"Miley," the four other teenage girls started to whine her name. Miley always went, and Miley was definitely the entertainer of the group. Without her, it wasn't complete. She had all the energy, all the humor... she was the one who tied everyone together. In order for the group to function properly they needed her.

However, the truth was Miley didn't want to go for once. It may come as a shock to most of the school, but she felt like she couldn't go. For some reason it would cause too much pain. She wasn't sure why – after all, Nick was going (with his new girlfriend) so it should be fun. Still, she couldn't convince herself to go. It wasn't worth it.

"Everyone is going to be there! You have to come too."

"I'm not in the party mood, guys," she sighed.

This was when Mandy got worried, cutting in. That's what she did. She worried about Miley more than anyone. She was the worrier of the entire group. Just like Demi was the analyzer, Taylor was the listener, Emily was the rule-follower, and Selena was the comforter. It was what the group needed to survive.

"You okay, Mi? You need me to come over?"

"No thanks, Mands. I'll call if I need you," she said quietly. That's when the click signaling that she hung up rang through all of their phones. It was obvious something was bothering her. Usually she would say bye, that she loves them, she'd see them tomorrow, something along those lines at least.

"What do you think is wrong?" Emily asked quietly.

Now three out of the four people that were still on the phone weren't sure. They knew that something was up since she was 'thinking' much more than usual, but they didn't know why. Or what it was about. She wouldn't tell anyone.

That's where Demi came in. She discovered Miley's secret before Miley did. She saw the facts, and the looks, and the saved messages, and now it was Miley's turn to start to realize it herself. Demi had a strong feeling that's exactly what she was doing, too.

Meanwhile, Miley was curled up under the covers of her bed. Her door was locked denying access to anyone seeing her in this horrible state. She was so overwhelmed to this new feeling that she had. She'd felt it before, but it was always towards other guys. And it was never – ever – this strong before. Her hair was sticking to her face from sobbing while her body shook uncontrollably. For the first time she had no idea what to do.

Demi was right. She was always right. She knew when she saw love, and that was what pained Miley so bad. She was finally seeing it for herself. She finally knew about this deep hidden secret that she'd kept from herself for years. Then she also knew that she couldn't tell anyone in fear of him finding out.

Everybody had a secret in their group of people that no one knew, though. So therefore, Miley liked to think what she was doing wasn't wrong. In fact, it was fair. Everyone has one secret that could easily break them if one certain person found out.

Selena, she was terrified every second of everyday that somehow the cancer would come back to her Mom. She would never admit how scared she was, but she knew that if anything ever happened to ruin their family it would ruin her. She would break to pieces, and she wasn't sure if Demi would be able to fix that big of a mess.

Demi still slept with the small blankets she grew up with. They gave her comfort each night, the blue silk rubbing against her skin in no particular pattern. The ruffles would always press up against her face with the perfect manner. It made her feel safe, and wanted, and she couldn't get to sleep without them. She even went to the extent of sneaking them into sleepovers in her pillowcases.

Taylor's secret was her passion for singing. Her _talent_ for singing, and writing songs was amazing, but no one even knew she could play one note on the guitar. After all, art was Miley's thing. Miley was the poet, and author. Taylor was supposed to be smart, and analytical. Her parents already had a huge plan for her, starting with Harvard and ending by her being a successful young _rich_ woman. Being famous didn't mean that you were rich or successful to them. It meant that you took the easy way out. But Taylor disagreed, because she knew that Hollywood wasn't easy. She was willing to deal with it.

Then lastly, there was Miley's secret. A secret so big, that even she was in denial for the past few years. It was the same secret that had gotten her so worked up while she sat on her bed. It scared her to tears, and she wasn't sure how she would deal with this. All she did know was that she was in love with her best friend. Her brother. Her protector. Her hero. She was in love with Nicholas Jerry Gray. And now that she realized it, she wasn't so sure it could go away.

**Okay... so i figured that was already super predictable. Might as well get it out there. So, review? I was actually pretty surprised you guys liked this one so much. Review?**

**ps, my final thought on Paranoid is that i just don't like it. It isn't their best song.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

For whatever reason Demi decided not to go to the party. She knew that Selena would be furious with her, and the rest wouldn't be too happy either, but when Dallas came down to ask if she was ready her response was that she was not going after all.

Instead she found herself walking down the streets. Automatically when she turned onto Maple Street Avenue she knew where her feet were taking her. Miley's house was the only reason she ever walked down this road. Miley needed her, and Demi was ready to be there. She couldn't let a friend cry alone. It wasn't right.

She rang the bell once, surprised to see Braison open the door. Usually he was so busy doing video games, or the TV or the computer that unless a bomb was dropped on the house he wouldn't know. He groaned as if she was a horrible sight to see. "In her room," he rushed her inside, closing the door.

The dark haired girl ran upstairs twisting the knob. It stopped short, denying her entrance. Demi sighed, raising her hand to knock.

"Who is it?" Miley said pleasantly. That didn't mean she was okay, though. She could change her voice as much as she wanted to, but it was obvious that something was wrong. Demi didn't know if it was because she came to terms with herself, or because of some other problem, but _something _was wrong.

"Demi. Are you okay?" she asked gently.

Miley sat up, running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, fine."

"Can I come in?"

There was some shuffling. Miley didn't know what to say without giving away how desperate she was for a simple uncomplicated answer. "I'm sorta busy..."

"Please," Demi whispered.

The door swung open to reveal Miley. She was positioned in white Abercrombie sweats with a baggy T-Shirt. Her face was pink, but there was still a bright smile on her face. Demi didn't ask questions. She wrapped her arms around Miley's neck to pull her in for comfort.

"It's okay to cry, you know?" she spoke into Miley's ear.

She swallowed the lump that was gathering in her throat causing more tears to fall one at a time. "But you never cry."

"I do, Sweetie. People don't see me, but I do," Demi smiled at her sympathetically. "I promise, the next time I cry I'll invite you over to watch, 'kay?"

Miley let out an airy breath that resembled a laugh. "Okay."

Demi led her to the bed that was placed in the center of her wall. "Why aren't you at the party?" Miley sniffled, still trying to hold back at least part of the sob.

"I couldn't go without you, Mile."

"No, you should've," Miley insisted. "I feel like a jerk holding you back."

Demi stared at her. "You aren't. I knew you'd be having a hard time."

"How'd you guess?"

"Everyone knows that something's wrong. They just don't know what."

Miley sighed, her blue eyes piercing at the linens that made up her bed spread. "I guess you want to know what's wrong, huh?"

"Honey, I already know," Demi sighed. "I've _known_."

"What do you know?"

"If you're referring to Nick I know it all. I know that you don't see Nick as just your best friend anymore."

"When'd you find out?" Miley asked in shock. She'd found out today and it didn't seem that obviuos to her, yet here Demi was, knowing more than she did.

"I found out months ago, Miley! It's fricken obvious! You're in love with him!" she exclaimed. She didn't know what had come over her, but it was painfully obvious that she loved him it hurt Demi that she couldn't do anything about it.

"Why do you think I'm 'in love' with him?" she mimicked, putting quotations.

"You really want to know?" Miley shyly nodded not saying anything, afraid of Demi's outburst. She didn't know what to expect, she was supposed to be at Julie's party today, not here with her. Yet there they both were while Demi listed the things that did explain how she was in love. "Well, your eyes come to life when he walks in is a hint – they practically shine, Miley. The way you always bite your lip when he compliments you to stop from smiling. How you automatically try to fix your hair without a mirror if you see him. You'd practically jump off a skyscraper for him. You get all jumpy too. Honestly it might as well be written on your face from my perspective. And the rest of the group... they'll catch up."

"You truly think I'm in love with him?" Miley rose her eyebrow in disbelief, trying to keep her cool. When Demi stood her ground though, she let out a sigh, "You're one-hundred percent correct," she put her head against the wall in sign of defeat.

"What're you gonna do?" Miley put her hands up and let them fall down how they wanted.

"Ignore it. What else can I do?"

"Tell him-"

"And ruin the friendship?" she jumped shaking her head. Her vision was already blurry again, for she wanted him so badly. She wanted to run her hand up and down his chest, feeling his stomach. She wanted him to pull her in until his lips were slightly across from hers and whisper I love you. She wanted him in general.

"Miley, he's your best friend. Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"No, I don't, Demetria."

"Ouch," Demi scrunched her nose in disgust. "Full name basis."

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just... I need Nick, Demi. And I know Nick. Therefore I know that he won't like it."

Demi shrugged, knowing that this wasn't right. "Fine."

There was nothing more that she could say. Miley's mind was made up and it didn't matter if she knew that it was the wrong decision. Nick had to know, though, and Demi was positive that he would find out.

"You should go to the party," Miley blurted.

Demi looked at her confused. Was her best friend trying to get rid of her? "Why?"

"Selena won't like that you're here," she warned.

"Selena's your friend, Miley. You know that. She'll understand."

"She doesn't like us hanging out together recently, Dems. It's like she's starting to hate me," Miley looked down. "I don't even know what I did."

Demi gave Miley a hug. There was too much going on in her life between having a crush on her best friend, her close friend sending out signals that she hated her, and their detentions that had to be served.

"She doesn't hate you," Demi promised. "She's jealous. I haven't been hanging out with her as much. We're... honestly, we're separating, Miles." Demi looked down. "But there's nothing I can do about that."

"Are you okay?" Miley wasn't sure how to deal with Demi when it came to Selena. They were so close, and had been friends for such a long time, that she didn't know what to say in order to comfort her. She knew how strong their bond was and was almost afraid of it in a way. The same way that everyone else was timid to step into Nick and Miley's bond.

* * *

Now, this is where things get complicated. Because let's face it; once you realize who you fell for, it's pretty hard to get over them. And once you realize you love them is a whole other story. That's where nothing can stay the same. That's the same thing that Miley realized though. She loved him more than Jake, and Cody, and Adam – even Mitchel.

In fact... he was her first love. And we all know – you can never forget your first love. You will always feel something for them. You'll always wonder what could have happened if the two of you had one more chance. What would happen if you both realized that you'd be perfect sooner. Only the lucky ones realize what their dealing with before it's too late. Only lucky ones don't have to pretend not to love them.

e**hhh. still starting :D Guess what?! Summerr!! yayy. Lol. Writing more, reading more, hanging out with friends more. Plus swim team started up again :D so, review? thanks. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**F a l l i n g I n L o v e . . . **

Miley gulped down the feeling of wanting to be held in Nick's arms, listening to his story about something stupid his brothers did along with the rest of the group there. She started to laugh. He grinned as well, going up to her. Slowly he wrapped his long arms around her, swaying them both back and forth.

"What's on your mind?"

_You are_, she thought.

"Nothing."

He sighed, holding her tighter. "You're my best friend Smiley. So I know something's wrong with you."

"Really, nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

"Mi-"

"NOTHING IS WRONG, NICK!" Miley screamed pushing him off her. She quickly sped off down the hallway leaving all of them staring after her retreating figure.

"What's up with her?" Zac spoke up startled. Miley was like his little sister, and never before had he seen her _angry _at Nick nevermind yelling at him and running away.

Demi let out a deep breath walking forward in the same path that one of her closest friends walked in. "I got this one, guys."

Mandy grabbed her arm as she was walking past, meeting her eyes for a second. They shot bullets at her. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you so confident you can calm her down?" she challenged. She knew that she was jealous. The same way that Selena was. Because, really, there's no worse feeling than the feeling of you and your best friend slowly drifting away. Which was exactly what was happening to them both. They watched as they slowly and painfully felt themselves lose their best friend.

Demi looked down to the floor, twisting her arm out of Mandy's grasp. She felt the same feeling Miley did a few nights ago in her room – guilt. Guilt of invading on a already shifting friendship, and ruining it more. "I can't tell you," she said softly before walking off.

She carefully walked into the bathroom not sure where she'd find her. "Miley?"

There was no answer. The sniffling in the far corner made up for it, however. Demi sighed, going over to wrap her arms around the sobbing girl. She wasn't hurt, but confused.

"Harder now that you know, huh?"

"You wouldn't believe how much if I told you," she hugged her tighter. "What am I going to do, Demi?"

"Be friends with him?"

"Whenever I see him I want to kiss him. That isn't gonna work," she cried.

"Then avoid him, and talk to him through text and AIM more. You can't let your friendship fade just because of this."

Miley nodded, trying to figure out how she'd work that out. A start would be learning how the texting on her phone worked. She had unlimited texting out of equality of each teenager in her family, only she never used it. To her it was easier to simply talk on the phone. As for AIM she'd just have to put her guitar down ever once in awhile and instead of writing songs type a conversation.

"Thanks, Dem. I know you probably don't wanna do this, but it means a lot to me," she said shyly. She knew that she was starting to depend on someone, which only made her more nervous. She wasn't like this. She was naturally independent.

"No, I want to do this, Miley. I love you, and whenever you need me I'll be there."

"What if I need you a lot?"

She smirked, "Then your grocery bill will go up."

"Thanks, Dem. You can go back now if you want. I promise I'm okay now."

* * *

Mandy turned back to the rest of them in shock. Her best friend totally had a melt down, and she could do nothing to stop it. Miley didn't want her to do anything to stop it.

"Did I do something?" Nick asked directly to Mandy.

She shrugged looking to Taylor for an answer. "I wouldn't know anymore."

"Think Demi would know?"

Selena huffed, "Probably. Miley seems to be her new best friend."

Nick looked down. He was almost jealous. Of course he wasn't, because he knew for a fact that he would always be Miley's best friend. It had always been that way, and it always would be that way if he had any say in the matter whatsoever. There was no reason to be jealous of Demi simply because she knew one more thing than Nick himself did.

Besides, he was sure that Miley would tell him eventually. She told him everything. Like, when her sister had been addicted to smoking when they were in eighth grade and Miley found out, he was the only person she had told. Even though she wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

He brushed a stray curl out of his eyelash before leaning off the locker. "I'm gonna go to Social Studies, guys. Later."

They all said bye watching him walk down the halls. Mandy and Selena turned to each other while the rest of the friends left their separate ways. They started walking together, not sure where. They had two different schedules yet they continued walking.

Selena flicked her dark hair behind her shoulder. "Miley's ignoring you?"

''I dunno. She isn't but, she totally blew us all off in that party, remember? Then now she's telling Demi everything... I feel like I'm losing her," Mandy confessed to the girl who was a year below her grade. She didn't know why she was trusting her – she hardly knew her.

Selena sympathized for her, however, sighing. "I know exactly what you mean. Demi ditched the party too, and she's always laughing with Miley, or having insiders with Miley."

"Great, so they spent Friday night together behind our backs," Mandy huffed.

For a quick moment the other girl thought about it. Once she pieced together the puzzle it made sense. They both weren't there. They both got closer. They both came to school knowing something the others didn't. She closed her eyes, steadily breathing through her nose.

"Just dandy," Selena agreed. She turned to Mandy. "I feel bad for Nick though. Did you see him when Miley yelled? He looked like someone ran over his puppy."

"He looked like someone ran over his _child._"

Their laughters mixed until it simply became an awkward silence.

"Well, we better get to class, I guess," Selena commented.

"Yeah," Mandy mumbled turning around. "But, Selena?"

She turned at the sound of her name giving them eye contact once again. Mandy was playing with her nails nervously.

"If you find out what's up with Miley, could you tell me? I mean, I won't tell anyone or anything, I just wanna know what's been making her so upset lately," she stuttered nervously.

Selena nodded, giving a small smile. "No problem. And if you ever wanna talk again I'm here. This was fun."

"Yeah," Mandy agreed, putting her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I will."

Still, both of them hoped they wouldn't need to talk to each other again. Both of them hoped that after today they could pretend none of this ever happened. They both simply wanted to talk to their best friend, instead of each other.

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**OKAY. so, i kinda want to quit this story. mostly because it isn't that good. I mean, i dunno, i dont mind writing it but it sorta sucks ;l haha.  
**

**...what doyou guys think...?**

**btw, even if this was a story it would really be paced well & it'd be short. haha, okay, now tell me what you think (:**

**have a good day(:  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**F a l l i n g I n L o v e . . . **

Nick continually tried to talk to Miley throughout the day, yet couldn't. In biology she brushed him off to take notes, in gym she was busy talking to Dylan and Cole, then in lunch Demi was her obsession.

He felt pushed away. She wasn't talking to him, she totally flipped on him earlier, and now Miley was hardly acknowledging he exists. It definitely wasn't the best friend he knew. Still he respected her space, and got the message earlier that prying wouldn't help. At all.

Therefore he continued on with his day like nothing happened. Every now and then Joe would come up to see what was making him so down, but he couldn't talk about it. He never was able to verbalize his problems when it came to Miley.

"Nothing, man," he'd shrug him off, continuing to walk down the halls. Joe would stare after him, hoping that somehow Miley could finally put aside her pride. Because while Demi and Miley thought no one else knew, they were wrong.

Joe was misjudged a lot. Underestimated as he liked to say. All this time, he'd been seeing everything, and hearing everything. Some things he weren't supposed to hear. But he did.

Because he was there. Miley didn't know, and Demi didn't either, but the minute after he had got the phone call that Miley wasn't going to the party he knew that something was up with her. She _always _had the time, and the mood to party.

That's how he ended up with his hand on the doorknob when he heard the voices. That's when he cracked the door open an inch to see what was happening. His little sister – the one that he found his job to protect – was on the bed sobbing with Demi holding her. The common topic being Nick.

At first he was ready to beat Nick up on the spot. Until he realized that this wasn't Nick's fault. This wasn't anyone's fault. But it was a big deal. He knew that eventually their friendship would end from that secret, and just hoped – although it may seem selfish – that he wouldn't be there when the time came.

* * *

Miley pulled her cell phone from the front pocket of her bag first thing when she got home. She grinned mischievously. It had been awfully hard not to talk to her best friend all day, but finally she had managed.

Her hands sped across the keypad fast as she could manage. The idea that she didn't often text was hard to believe.

**Miley: **hey bff! :)

**Nick: **MILEY! :D i missed u 2day. u didnt tlk 2 me ):

**Miley: **oh. oops ): my bad. haha, sorry about that. & sorry for flipping out on you earlier.

**Nick: **its fine.

**Miley: **are you mad at me?

**Nick: **course not! ur my besty. r u mad me?

** Miley: **psh, i could never get mad YOUU!

** Nick: **lol. so how was ur day? n since wen do u use ur cell fone?

** Miley: **it was okay ;l hbu? & since i felt like texting you. aren't you special?

** Nick: **ok. wud hve been bttr wit u tlking 2 me but... u know. n we knew i was special. :)

** Miley: **uh, i was joking. you aint nothing special, stud. & stop making me feel guilty about it!

** Nick: **ouch. that 1 hurt. n then dont ditch me. it makes me sad.

** Miley: **poor baby. suck it up.

** Nick: **i cant. u scarred me. for lyf.

** Miley: **sucks fer you.

** Nick: **i need a new best friend!

** Miley: ** too bad. you're stuck with me, buddy :D bahahahaha.

** Nick: **no1 said i had 2 lyk it.

** Miley:** but you will (:

**Nick: **no.

** Miley: **yupp.

**Nick: **yea... i will :)

** Miley: **so, how are you & your giiirrrlllfriend?

** Nick: **eh. i think ima brak up wit her.

** Miley: **?

** Nick: **not my type. n she stalks me O_o

** Miley: **lmao. nice. you have a psycho.

** Nick: **but shes pretty.

** Miley: **she is. gorgeous! :D

** Nick: **lol. shes skinny!

** Miley: **ha. yeah, i know.

** Nick: **whats wrong mi?

** Miley: **nothing, why?

** Nick: **HEY. U TELL ME. ps, plz dont flip like u did at skoo.

**Miley: **im just confused.

**Nick: **abt?

** Miley: **stuff. nosy little boy!

** Nick: **y can demi no?!

** Miley: **because. she's a girl. & i dont THINK you are.

** Nick: **tht wasnt nice! n idc if shes a grl. im ur bff. member?

** Miley: **well, now you're my clueless bff.

** Nick: **plzzzz tell me.

** Miley: **no.

** Nick: **miiiley! thts not fair.

** Miley: **oh well.

** Nick: **im mad at u.

** Miley: **oh. you still dont get to know. sorry.

** Nick: **will i ever find out?

** Miley: **depends.

**Nick: **r u pmsin?

** Miley: **NO. dont ask a girl that question, nicholas!!!

** Nick: **well SRY. if SOME1 wasnt so mean 2day i wudnt hve 2.

** Miley: **okay. this morn i was upset. im sorry. & right now it's just fun messing with you. :D

** Nick: **pms.

** Miley: **STOP.

** Nick: **but its fun messin wit u! :p

** Miley: **well ill slap you silly!

** Nick: **i cud fite u off!

** Miley: **youd hit a girl?! your mama wouldn't like that...

** Nick: **i say we get a new topic.

** Miley: **i think we should continue this one.

** Nick: **well 2 bad. joe said hi btw.

** Miley: **:O HI JOEY!!! tell him i said hola & that i love him.

** Nick: **hey! y do u make fun of me! i wnt luv!

**Miley:** because he isnt my bestfriend. I know that i can make fun of you & you'll still be my best friend (: & i love you more. you know that, dont you?

** Nick: **yea.. i gess so. ily2. ur my bestfriend. 4evr. you always make me smile. or give me a hard time... :(

** Miley: **well... i try :D

** Nick: **lol. ur not lyk ne1 ino.

** Miley: **guess so.

** Nick: **you arent!!

** Miley: **im exactly like everyone else.

** Nick: **no.

** Miley: **yes i am. but i gtg. later?

** Nick: **def. bye. n i wasn't kiddin. ur my best friend.

** Miley: **& your mine too! always have been. Always will be too. love you, nicky.

** Nick: **luv u too. dont 4get ur the only 1 who can call me tht.

** Miley: **whatevs. bye :D

** Nick: **by. ttyl....

* * *

Miley sighed, scrolling through her text messages. Demi's idea only made her fall harder. But... he liked skinny girls. She knew that now at least. She went into the bathroom, clutching the little fat she had on her stomach and sighing.

This week was about to get a lot crazier.

**blahh. yes, i know. this story suckss.  
reviews make me happy :)  
TCAs :D i want a niley moment.  
anyways, review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**F a l l i n g I n L o v e . . .**

"Miley, seriously. You're worrying me. What's wrong?" Nick stared her down, waiting for an answer. She was down lately and he knew it, so why wouldn't she just admit it. She always had before and now definitely wouldn't be any difference.

"Nothing," she whined, faking yet another smile. He wasn't sure which hurt most, knowing that she was down about something or knowing she felt like she had to fake those stupid little smiles around him. "Now please lay off."

"Fine, but I'm gonna find out."

She giggled, picking up the remainder of her lunch which consisted of three-fourths of her PB&J along with the full mini bag of pretzels she'd packed. "Okay. Sure."

She got up ready to walk away when someone stopped her. She looked back seeing who it was. Nick. Again. She rolled her eyes. She really did think he finally got the memo that nothing was bothering her. Or at least nothing she would tell him. He gently pulled her to the end of the table by the wall where no one was really sitting. The rest of them all turned to watch for a second before turning away, all of them pretending not to listen.

"What's going on with you, Mi?" he asked her softly.

Miley looked down, afraid of both their tears. She should have known that he would notice if she just stopped eating out of the blue. "Nothing."

"You need to eat."

"I do," she protested.

"The past four days you've eaten a fourth of your sandwich before throwing it away," he told her. "At first I figured you just weren't hungry that day, but now it's almost been a school week. What is going on?"

She scrambled to think of a reason, only coming up with the lamest one she'd ever even tried to tell him. "Nothing. Just not as hungry lately."

"Are you starving yourself?" he asked bluntly. At this point he didn't care how rude that sounded, this was about his best friend. Not only that, his best-friend since he was born practically. She shook her head fiercely, surprised he would ask something like that. "What've you eaten?"

"My sandwich! And then I've never ate breakfast and you know that."

"A _fourth _of your sandwich," he corrected.

She glared at him, suddenly getting mad at him for even bringing this up. "Did I eat?"

Nick scoffed. "Barely."

"Look, I don't see how this concerns you."

"I do!" he exclaimed. "My best friend suddenly stopped eating. I think that concerns me!"

She got up. She didn't have to listen to any of this. "Well I don't."

Nick ran his hand through his hair while he watched her walk away, obviously angry. Once she threw away her bag of food Miley quickly walked out of the cafeteria. He traveled back over to his previous spot, looking all of them over before zoning out. What the hell happened to them?

* * *

Selena was already grabbing Demi's arm, not wanting her to go chase after Miley, yet again. Demi struggled to pull her arm out while glancing at the door multiple times nervously. Miley couldn't control her feelings. She was strong, but she also was sensitive. She couldn't leave her out there. She needed somebody - and for some reason she knew that she didn't want Mandy, or anyone else at the table for that matter, other than herself.

"Selena, please let me go," she whispered hoarsely, closing her eyes.

"Why?" she glared.

"Because Miley needs me!" she exclaimed exasperated. She was "Why is me leaving such a big deal to you?"

"You always chase her. And I thought you were my best friend."

"I am!"

"Well to me it's pretty obvious I'm not yours," she snarled, walking out the opposite doors that Miley had just exited. Demi's hand ran through her hair, trying to pick before she abruptly followed Miley. She was the one who needed her first, and she was the one who needed her the most.

"What did you do?" Joe asked his brother, popping another grape into his mouth.

* * *

"Miley, shh. Calm down, Honey. It's okay," Demi soothed her, wrapping her arms around the girl's body from behind. She was leaning against the lockers in the middle of the hallway, her head faced down with her hair covering the puffy pink cheeks.

"I'm fine, Demi. Really. Just getting some things from my locker," she twisted herself out of Demi's arms, walking forward in the hallway. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She looked disgusting, and weak - pathetic, even.

Demi sighed, following her. "You're fine?" Miley nodded, no desire to look back. "Then why won't you look at me?"

Suddenly she stopped, finally letting the tears slip down her face freely. Her voice quivered too much to convince anyone with hearing she was okay. "Because you'll think I'm not."

"Maybe you aren't."

"I have to be," Miley said with certainty, no hesitation involved. "I have to be, Demi." she whispered, trying to get herself to stop.

Demi shook her head. "Not around me."

And that's all it took for the tears to become a waterfall, unable to stop.

* * *

Selena punched the bathroom wall with all her might, wanting to break something. She didn't know why she ran, it only made their friendship worse. She'd chosen Miley over her and Selena couldn't help but get even more pissed than she was before. It didn't help anything.

The bathroom door creaked open, causing her to turn. Once she saw that it was just Mandy she sighed of relief. If anyone else were to see her in this condition she might have thrown a punch at them.

"She didn't follow me, did she?" she wanted to sound tough and okay, but she only sounded depressed.

Mandy carefully shook her head, looking down. "You okay?"

"Other than the fact that I hate my supposed best friend – yeah," she gave off a weak smile.

"Well I hate your supposed best friend too, so don't worry," Mandy smiled a little bit. She couldn't help but not like the idea of Miley becoming closer to Demi. Miley was hers first, and she didn't want to share her.

Selena swallowed the lump in her throat, "Demi went after Miley?"

"She always does," Mandy whispered.

"Yeah..." Selena sighed, looking up and letting off a slight grin. "That's why it's our job to stick together."

**Sorry for not updating. Like super duper duper duper duper duper duper duper duper sorry. Honestly, i kinda gave im back now thanks to a certain persons request =) review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**F a l l i n g I n L o v e . . . **

"Ugh, she makes me so mad lately! What's up with her, Joe?" Nick groaned, pacing in Joe's room. He stared at his email, not wanting to say anything. "Of course you wouldn't know. I just hate how she seems like she can't stand me during the day but then texts, calls, and IM's me all the time after school!"

"What's the difference?" Joe looked up for a second.

"I don't know. I like to hear her voice in person, and see her smile, or face light up if I say something funny," he paused. "She gives the best hugs ever, Joe. And I miss them the most."

Joe felt bad for his brother now. Because the last sentence made it painfully obvious that even if he wasn't in love with her, he must have a crush on her at the very least. Still, he knew his brother, and he'd never admit it.

"Yeah... I think the same thing about my _girlfriend_," he smirked.

"Joe, stop it. You know we're best buds."

"Just talk to Dem. I'm sure she'll know something."

Nick sighed, looking down. "I hope so... I really want my best friend back."

* * *

Nick sighed, going into lunch. He would talk to Demi today. Only he was somewhat afraid. He wasn't sure why, but Demi had a way of intimidating him. The way that she was so close to Miley he knew she'd have no problem flipping out on him if he _ever_ hurt her. Demi wasn't afraid of him and he knew it. She'd slap him in a split second if it was for Miley.

He walked up, examining the table. Everyone but Miley was there already, seated and in a conversation. _Perfect._

He slid into the edge seat where Miley usually sat. "What's up with Miley?"

He didn't greet her, or beat around the bush, instead, he decided to cut straight to the point. He was done playing games.

Demi looked at him blankly. "You know what I mean," he plead. "She's not herself."

And then, although Nick was oblivious to it, anger flashed through Demi's eyes. The rest of their table knew when to stop, and that would be now. he was too blind to notice, though.

"How so?" Demi asked as even-toned as she could. That's all Nick heard. Her voice was all she heard, and nothing else mattered. He wasn't in the mood to notice the hidden facial features of rage building and continued.

"She has a fricken attitude problem around me lately, then each night she talks to me like nothing is wrong," he ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of a nicer way to word what he wanted to say. Finally, though, he gave up. There was no nice way to say this. "Look, honestly, she's been being a total bitch in person, then over electronics she's the same girl I've always known."

"You think she's a bitch?" No one else saw, but Demi's fists were as tight as could be under the table. Almost white. One thing everyone could see was how mad she was.

"Well... yeah."

She glared. "Maybe she thinks you're a bitch."

"Does she?" Nick's heart was pounding. What did he do? She was her best friend and the last thing he wanted was for her to be mad at him.

Demi crossed her arms, not forgiving him at all. "No."

"Then why is she being such a bitch? She isn't the best friend I know and love!" he yelled. He watched all at once as Demi finally cracked.

"SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she shouted immediately. She shut her eyes tightly, at once regretting it. That wasn't supposed to come out. Especially not over a fight so little.

The rest of the table turned to look at them in an instant, all of their pupils wide. Silence slowly filled the cafeteria, no one quite knowing what to say and everyone hearing the announcement. As I said, this is a small school and everyone knows everything about each other. Everyone knew exactly how tight Nick and Miley were too.

Miley came in causing the hundreds in the cafeteria to turn to her. They all knew what was coming for her. Heartbreak.

Why was everyone looking at her with such pity?

"What happened?"she asked, almost afraid.

After half of a minute passed of Demi looking down she got up, running out the doors straight past her newest best friend. Miley yelled after her before turning back around. She was even more confused now as she looked for Nick's comfort but was disappointed as she saw his head turned away from her.

"She told him," Mandy spoke up, looking at Miley. She would finally be able to be there for her again - like old times.

Curiosity flashed through the younger girl's eyes before realization hit her. She didn't have many secrets and there was only one thing that could cause this huge of a reaction.

"No," she whispered. Tears filled her eyes as she ran out to the bathroom for Demi. She was on the verge of crying herself, but she had to be there.

Demi was in the third stall, her gasps for breath giving away the secret she was crying. Miley's sniffles gave it away that it was her who had entered.

When she walked in she cautiously knocked on the outside of Demi's stall, not knowing anything other than the two of them needed to talk. She didn't want to lose Demi over this. She didn't want to lose the person that would be her only best-friend after this. She didn't answer, and from what Miley could tell, she didn't even move. The girl simply knocked again, not willing to give up. They needed each other.

"Miley, go away," Demi sniffled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You'll hate me," she mumbled. She screwed up. Bad. Worse than bad, she had told Miley's biggest secret - a secret only she was supposed to know - to the entire school _and_ the one person she wanted least to find out.

"You told Nick," she spoke slowly and softly. "I know that."

"Are you mad?"

Miley thought it over, her voice still quivering with each word. "I just need you, Dem."

There was shuffling before the door opened. Demi's face was red and puffy, her tears weren't ceasing to a stop. Her make-up was running and it was obvious she was beyond trying to gain control of herself.

"You look like crap," Miley giggled.

Demi scoffed playfully. "You don't look any better!"

Miley gave a sympathetic grin for the both of them. "C'mere, Dems.'

She walked into her arms, no hesitation needed. The only thing she really wanted right now was a hug.

Once they pulled away Miley looked at her painfully.

"Why are you crying?"

"I thought you'd hate me like everyone else does," she admitted.

Miley, however, shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I told you; I need you."

"And I need you."

**hello crappy chapter :) haha, well, im just trying to finish this up for those of you who want it. review please(:**

**oh, & my twitter is; meliiissa**

**you know, just incase you wanna stalk me :P  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**F a l l i n g I n L o v e . . . **

Two weeks, and half a day. That's how long it's been since Miley had last talked to Nick. Although, he sure didn't make himself to hard to avoid. At lunch he sat as far away from her as possible, coming home they had divided into two different groups each day, and where they normally passed in the hallway they never came close to.

Whenever Noah went over to play with Frankie Miley pretended she was busy, and whenever Brandi or Trace went over for Joe or Kevin she said she wasn't in the mood. They both knew what had happened, but it was one of those things that wasn't spoken of. Miley didn't want to talk to anyone about it, and no one knew how to bring up something like that, or if she wanted to bring it up.

Everyone was trying to ignore how much Miley was pulling herself away from their group, but it was true. She hardly talked to anyone other than Demi, and even Mandy was having trouble getting her to speak. She thought that it would be better now that Demi had told everyone, but it only seemed to push the two of them closer while Mandy was pushed farther away.

"Just talk to her!" Selena had begged Nick over and over again.

Each time, he simply sighed, looked her directly in the eyes, and said the same thing. "I don't know what to say."

"Say what you feel!" Selena threw her arms up.

"And if I don't feel the same way?"

Selena almost missed it. She almost didn't see that flash of challenge in his eyes. The flash of wonder. But she did see that flash of love. The flash that showed he felt the same way, and didn't even know it.

"Pretend."

"She's in love with me, Selena. I can't just pretend that I don't know that, because I do!"

"But why does it have to mean something?" she shouted back.

Nick looked down. "I can't deal with this right now."

"How do you think she feels? You think she doesn't feel alone? That she doesn't feel like complete _shit_?"

"S-"

"No, I promise, she feels it to," Selena growled before storming out of his room.

* * *

"She's made the biggest mistake of them all. She's letting some _stupid _boy take over everything. He practically controls her life. She needs him," Demi fumed over the phone.

Selena's sigh could be heard while she stared at the picture of the two of them alone on her computer, courtesy of Facebook. "Dem, there's something you should know," she closed her eyes tight knowing that Nick may never forgive her. "He's made the same mistake for her. He loves her... He's _in _love with her."

"What do you mean?"

"He's in love with her," Selena bit her lip.

Demi's heart stopped for a minute. "He told you that?"

"No, but I could see it. And, I think he's seeing it now too," Selena looked down, away from the computer. "He told Joe how much he misses her, and we both kind of talked to him about how maybe he likes her more than a friend. He thought about it... I'm pretty sure he's gonna realize that maybe we're right. _Maybe _he does."

* * *

Nick looked down the table at his old best friend. She was smiling brightly as usual, but as usual Nick could tell something wasn't right. He sighed, glancing at Selena, knowing what he was about to do would blow his own secret. He leaned to Joe.

"Nick loves Miley. Pass it down," he murmured in his ear. Joe didn't hesitate. He leaned into Taylor.

"Nick loves Miley – pass it down."

She leaned into Selena, "Nick loves Miley. Pass it."

Selena leaned in cautiously to Mandy. "Nick loves Miley... pass it down?"

Mandy looked back to Selena before obeying, telling Demi. "Nick loves Miley. Pass it down."

Demi snapped her head to face Nick. He simply nodded at her. She hesitated. "Nick loves Miley... pass it down," she told Miley with a slight smile.

The brunette looked at Demi skeptically for a moment before rolling her eyes and going back to her story. Nick groaned, leaning back into to Joe.

"Nick swears it's true. Pass it down.

Joe sighed, leaning back to Taylor not bothering to keep his voice down this time. "Nick swears it's true. Pass it on."

Taylor once again told Selena. Selena nodded, going to Mandy again. "Nick swears it's true. Pass it down."

She nodded. "Nick swears it's true. Pass it."

Demi let a genuine smile out this time. "Nick swears it's true."

Miley looked at her for a second before bending to see Nick. He gave her a wink, but she didn't let up. This was a game of telephone. The same game she played in first grade to teach her rumors were almost never true.

He smiled, getting up and going around the table to sit directly across from her. "I swear. It's true."

"How do I know you aren't just feeling sorry for me?"

"'Cause if I felt sorry for you, I don't think my stomach would be fluttering like mad, and I would want to kiss you this badly," he admitted, blushing.

Miley's cheeks turned crimson to match as she found a smile trying to break through. "How do I know that isn't a lie too?"

He grinned. "Because you know I can't lie to you."

"So..."

"I love you," he blurted.

"And what exactly do you want to do about that?"

He grinned. "Marrying you would be nice, but I guess for now... be my girlfriend?"

Miley bit her lip nodding. "That could most definitely work."

**So some things changed...**

"Have you always loved me?" Nick asked her.

"Dems, I seriously don't know how I lived before you were my besty," Miley giggled.

"Mandy! You'll never guess what happened," Selena ran up to her _best friend._

**And some things would never be the same...**

"Mandy, what happened?"

"We both found new people to be there for us, I guess."

"I gotta go! Miley's here!" Demi said, hanging up the phone so she could go hang out with who turned out to be the one person that seemed to understand her.

**But things would always be how they were meant to be.**

"I love you," he smiled down at her.

"I love you too, Nicky," she whispered.

_**okay, this story is over. haha, worst chapter ever written, but i really wanted to at least finish the story. hope you liked it :)**_

_**twitter/iaskedtaylorx  
**_


End file.
